The present invention generally relates to firefighting garments and, more particularly, to improved firefighting garments having inspection ports for checking the integrity of the constituent components of the inner liner used in such garments.
Typically, firefighter's garments include an outer layer made of an abrasion and flame resistant material such as high temperature aramid, nylon or the like. An intermediate or moisture barrier is positioned beneath the outer shell and comprises a layer of any suitable moisture impermeable material such as neoprene foam or polytetrafluoroethylene that is bonded to a base fabric. An inner layer or thermal insulation layer made of aramid or other suitable thermally insulating material typically is attached to and located inside the moisture barrier.
The moisture barrier and thermally insulating layers typically are sewn together to create an inner liner such that the layer of moisture impermeable material is enclosed by the base fabric and the thermal insulation layer. It should be noted that some of the characteristics of these barriers can be combined in a single layer. For example, a single layer of material could have the abrasion and flame resistant properties of the outer shell and the moisture resistant properties of the moisture barrier.
Firefighter's garments, such as those discussed above, are subject to extreme thermal stress and wear when used by a firefighter in the course of fighting a fire. It is important that the integrity of the moisture barrier and thermal insulation layer of a firefighter's garment be maintained to optimally protect the firefighter. For example, a breach in the moisture barrier allows moisture and/or hot vapors to enter the garment thereby increasing the stress on the firefighter and increasing the likelihood of burns.
A firefighter cannot visually inspect the integrity of the inner liner in prior art garments because the constituent layers of materials in the liner are sewn together. Also, the layer of moisture impermeable material enclosed by the base fabric and the thermal insulation layer may be damaged precluding its moisture resistant properties without any indication of that damage being present on the exposed base fabric of the moisture barrier.
Accordingly, an improved firefighter's garment is desired that allows a firefighter to quickly and easily inspect the interior of the inner liner to determine if there are any defects in the moisture barrier or the thermally insulating layer.